It is well-known that women have a natural affinity to shoes. Women tend to own numerous pairs of shoes of many different types for many different occasions. Given the price of shoes, it would be advantageous for women to own shoes capable of multiple configurations. Besides financial considerations, shoes capable of multiple configurations require less storage space and provide versatility.
Thus, the embodiments of the present invention are directed to a reconfigurable shoe incorporating means to adjust a footbed and interchange heels thereof.